Perfect Twins
by Shikamaru Loves Me
Summary: What will happen when a set of red headed twins move into town? Are they really perfect? Of course not, no one can be that spotless. First chapter to my first story, please be nice :) warning: Yaoi, some OOCness, and one additional character Many pairings. SasorixDeidara, Itachi will be paired with my additional character Extra details inside, hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**First of all, I would like to mention that if you don't like yaoi, OOCness, or additional characters, don't read. If you do come on in! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, this is just for entertainment so please don't sue me. Besides if I did own Naruto I would have so many changes XD lol **

**Anyway on with the story, sorry if it's short, they will get longer as they go along. I'm just testing the waters. **

"_**All your life you've been stepped on and told you were anybody, all I want to do is pick you up, dust you off, and show you that you are a somebody" **_

_**.**_

"_**It's funny cause so far girls have shown that they only wanted you for your looks, body, and money, I only wants one of the things I listed plus one more. Your body and your love" **_

Can you believe it all started in a coffee shop? Where four best friends were having their lunch break together, everyday these four would meet up with each other during their brief time off and talk about what's going on and maybe make plans. In this coffee shop where they had an hour to relax is where it all started even though it seemed like a regular day. It wasn't

"My boss is really getting on my last damn nerve with his report" said Hidan

Pein chuckled and took a sip of his latte "you're the one who dug the hole with him"

"Yeah we told you to just leave the situation alone" Deidara said laughing a little "but of course you went against our advice again?"

"Shut the fuck up who asked any of you" said Hidan typing away at his keyboard

Itachi shook his head "you're not the only one having problems at work Hidan, try working for your dad it's a pain in your everywhere"

"Speaking of parents how is your dad holding up with the news Deidara" said Pein

"He said in a sense he already knew that I was gay, he supports me but he needs to get use to me brining guys over to meet him as my partner" Deidara chuckled "I actually thought about him causing a huge ass"

"What did you think the man was going to do? Chase you out of his house with a broom stick?" said Pein

Deidara couldn't help but chuckle "yeah, I mean my dad is unpredictable. Although now that I think about it, the man was probably ripping his hair out on the inside"

"Told you, you should've just came out in high school" said Hidan

"Coming out as bisexual and coming out as gay is two different things" said Itachi

Deidara looked at him "and how do you know? You're straight."

"Well excuse the hell out of me I imaged that it would be" said Itachi

They all laughed a little and Hidan stopped typing "okay I'm finally done with this, when I get back to work he better leave me the hell alone"

A waitress came up and tapped Deidara on the shoulder "excuse me sir"

Deidara looked up at her "yes?"

She handed him a receipt "your bill have been paid for compliments from the red head over there across the way"

"Oh" Deidara paused kind of confused "thanks"

The waitress smiled and walked away, which everybody at the table promptly turned around to looked at this red head who looked directly at Deidara gave a half smile and looked back down and continued whatever he was writing, the four turned back around to their table

"Well then" said Pein

"He a cutie" said Hidan "it got to be a catch to him"

"Look I don't know what you mean, I don't go both ways like you do, I like girls" said Itachi, Hidan chuckled and shook his head "and your all silent go say something to him"

Deidara eyes widen a little "do what?"

"Go say thank you" said Pein "it's only the polite thing to do"

"Deidara has a boyfriend" said Hidan

"I don't even know his name" said Deidara

"That's why you go over there and start a conversation. Take it from a straight guy, a man don't pay for a mysterious person bill and not be interested in them" said Itachi "so go over there for yourself or I'll go for you"

"You wouldn't" said Deidara, Itachi stood up and Deidara sat him back down "alright, alright I'm going"

Pein laughed "I'm dead"

Deidara rolled his eyes, took a breath, then stood up and started to walk over to the mysterious red head

"On a scale of one to ten how bad to you think he'll fuck up?" asked Hidan

"I'll give it a 5, he's not that stupid" said Pein

"7, I have a feeling his speech impediment going to come back because he's nervous" said Itachi

'Stay cool Deidara' he told himself as he finally approached his table "excuse me"

The red head looked up at him and he got a look of his chocolate brown eyes "how may I help you?"

This is going to be harder that I thought he thought "the waitress said you paid for my bill? I just wanted to say thank you"

He smirked "you are very much welcome" he held his hand out "I'm Sasori"

Deidara smiled a little and shook his hand "I'm Deidara"

"Want to have a seat?" he asked

"You look busy" Deidara responded

Sasori looked down at his papers "oh this? This isn't work, don't worry about this"

"Well, I guess I will then" Deidara sat down and Sasori smiled at him, God even his teeth were perfect

"Oh my God he sat down" said Pein

Itachi choked on his coffee "this is revolutionary"

"It looks like their digging each other" said Hidan "I still say it's something off about him"

"I'm not actually from him, I was born and raised in California, I was moved here because of work" said Sasori

"Well, welcome to New York" said Deidara "how you like it here so far?"

"I like it but my body don't, the season change really isn't working for it" said Sasori "it's like my body is saying where the fuck did you move to where is my year round heat, first time my chest cleared up in weeks"

Deidara laughed "yeah season changes will do that to mostly everyone, it happens to me and I've lived here all my life"

Sasori's phone vibrated and he looked at it, and then picked it up "I'm sorry…looks like I forgot about meeting up with my group. I got to go, but how about I take your number down and I will text you when I'm free"

"Sounds like a great idea" said Deidara

The two exchanged numbers, Sasori gathered his things and they both stood up, Deidara sitting back down with his friends and Sasori walking out the door

Deidara noticed that all his friends were looking at him and he chuckled "what?"

"Well, tell us what happened" said Hidan

"His name is Sasori, he just moved here from California a few weeks ago, and we exchanged numbers, he seem like a pretty nice guy" said Deidara

"With a killing smile, sexy eyes and adorable dimples" said Hidan

Deidara smiled "you noticed that too?"

Hidan shook his head "is he gay or bi?"

"I don't know" answered Deidara

"What does he do for a living?" asked Itachi

"I don't know" answered Deidara

"How old is he?" asked Pein

"I don't know" answered Deidara

"Kids? Pets? Family?" asked Itachi

"I don't know" answered Deidara

"The fuck" said Hidan "what do you know"

"I told you what I knew" said Deidara

"Bury me because I'm dead" said Pein packing up his stuff "I got to get back to work"

"Yeah same here" said Itachi putting his laptop up

Hidan shook his head "it is about that time"

Deidara chuckled; the four packed up their stuff and left the coffee shop going back to their work places. For the rest of the day Deidara awaited the text by his mysterious red head that he now known as Sasori but sadly it never came and poor little Deidara tried keeping himself occupied but he just could stop thing of him. His red hair, his smile, his eyes, all of his features was perfect about him. Maybe Hidan was right, maybe he was too perfect. He couldn't have been that perfect caused he haven't even texted him when he said that he would.

**So what did you think? Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I shall do my best next time. Please review, and I will see you in the next chapter! (^_^)**


	2. Chapter Two: Itachi's Mystery Girl

**In this chapter you will see the additional character or the OC I was talking about in the first chapter. She's the person I use when I want to include myself in a fanfiction so yeah XD **

**Hope you like her! Well here we go with chapter two**

Itachi walked into his apartment putting his bag down ready to take a long hot shower to relief him of his stressful day, just as he was about to start his shower he got a text. He looked at his phone and saw that it was his little brother Sasuke, the text read:

_Please tell me you didn't forget the dinner mom planned at that classy restaurant tonight because I did and she's on my head_

"Fuck" Itachi said out loud he sighed and texted him back a replay "great, my dad down my throat about this stupid presentation and now my mom wants family time"

He took his shower anyway just a shorter, less relaxing, version then the one in his head. After he stepped out of the shower, he put a towel around his waist and walked into his room. Opening his closet, he pulled out his black and white suit and put it on. His mother planned one of these dinners at least once a month because she wants 'family time' don't get him wrong he loves his family but today he wasn't really up for it.

He wasn't up for his perfectionist father that he had already dealt with for the day; this is just a couple of hours added on to his sentence for the day. He sure wasn't up for his mother who seems to have a little insanity in her, seriously ever since Itachi and Sasuke moved out of the house she seems to be getting a little insane in the membrane…if she had one. It seemed that his younger brother was the only one with a leveled head on his shoulders. Thank the heavens.

Yet and still, Itachi got dressed for his night of touchier. He grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys then walked out of his apartment getting back into his car driving to this restaurant.

When he arrived he drove up to valet parking, his handed the worker his keys to his black Mercedes Benz and proceeded to walked inside. Once he entered noticed how some of the girls in the waiting area started whispering about him, he smirked in amusement but didn't bother, he wasn't interested in any of them and all of them only wanted him for his looks and body, and when they find out who he actually was they'll want him for his money as well. He walked up to the man at the desk; the man looked up at him and gave a polite smile "Good evening sir. How may I help you?"

"I'm joining in for under Uchiha" Itachi stated

The waiter looked on the computer smiled his polite smile again "right this way sir"

Itachi followed him to the table where the rest of his family was sitting, he noticed that it was piano music softly playing in the background but gave it no mind. As he got closer to his family he mentally prepared himself for the long night ahead. When he sat down Itachi ordered his meal and then waiter walked away, his mother smiled "Itachi, so glad to see that you made it"

"Well if I haven't I have a feeling that you would've sent an assassin to kill me and bring you my head on a silver platter" said Itachi

His mother let out a small laughed as she put her hand on her wine glass "oh come on now I'm not that sadistic"

Sasuke shook his head "you are so mother don't try to act all innocent on us"

She quickly changed the subject almost as if she knew she wasnt going to win "so tell us how is everything going on at the office dear"

"It would be going perfectly fine if-" his father started

Itachi stopped his father by a wave of his hand "don't worry father I got it, first thing tomorrow morning I'll be ready to give the presentation"

This happened every time they had dinner, his mother would make reservations at some type of fancy restaurant every month to "catch up" knowing damn well that both him and Sasuke work for their father in this obnoxious family business they have for computer programming. The only reason why Itachi even works for his father is because he needed a job, he wasn't interested in the family business none what so ever. Uchiha Incorporated is the reason why computer can even play videos and have webcams, sure he liked it but he didn't want to make or think of ways to improve it.

The waiter delivered their food and his mother tried to keep the conversation alive while they ate. To be honest this wasn't even a conversation it was like an interview that was being delivered by his mother that didn't know how to add life to anything he wondered how she gave life to him and his little brother.

As he was thinking of how annoying his mother was he snapped out of his trance by the very woman he was thinking of who lightly touching his arm "Itachi, honey, hand the person playing the piano this tip and tell her to play something by Ludovico Einaudi"

With a roll of his eyes and a light sigh Itachi responded "yes, mother" he stood up and started walking over to the pianist somewhat relived that he was able to escape that disaster area. As he got closer he started to noticed certain things. For one the pianist was a woman. Secondly, as he listened to the music that he had been drowning out all night he took notice that the woman was playing beautifully as if all the emotion was poured into the song. Lastly, when he finally got to her he was lost for words. She was gorgeous, she had on a simple black dress that complimented her body hugging it just right showing off her curves, her red curly hair reached her shoulders and those ruby red eyes had him hypnotized. His heart literary skipped a beat "whoa"

She was still playing as she looked up at him, she gave a half smile that could've passed for a smirk "whoa yourself"

Itachi mentally slapped himsef, how did he even let that happen? This woman must be out of this world to make a Uchiha stumble like that. Even though Itachi quickly regained his composure "sorry, I didn't mean to stare"

She looked back down and continued playing the song "I don't mind if your eyes wonder" Itachi was truly amazed at this woman, he didn't even know her name and he was already in a trance "what can I play for you sir?"

Itachi snapped back into reality yet again, he kept finding himself staring at her getting into little trances that she would soon bring him out of by speaking, then he realized that he had to have her tonight "play something by Ludovico Einaudi" he slipped the 50 dollar bill that his mother gave him into her tip jar that was already filled with hundreds, fifties, and twenties.

She gave a confident smile and looked back at him with those eyes that were oh so sexy to him "for you sir, I'll play anything" she swiftly transition from the song she was playing to the artist he requested, even though it was a hard piece she played it with ease as if it was at beginners level.

Itachi started putting on the charm "my name is Itachi, do you have a name?"

"They call me Maya" she answered

"You name is just as lovely as you are" said Itachi

"And yours is just as sharp as you are" she said

Itachi paused for a millisecond he never had someone play along with him before in his little seducing game he smirked "you play bueatifully, how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was about ten years old, thats when my mother signed up with with lessons" she answered, she looked at him "and have you always looked that handsome or you have to grow into it?"

Itachi could'nt help but chuckle "well I was a bit as an ugly duckling if you may say, although I can hardly imagine you being that way"

"Are you trying to seduce me Itachi?" she asked as she played on. Itachi loved the way his name sounded when it rolled off her tongue, it sounded hevanly and he wanted to keep hearing it, it was like sweet music to his ears. She made eye contact with him, if Itachi wasnt mistaken he saw a hit of mischeif in her eyes, as if she was plotting something "if so, your doing it well"

She looked back down at her hands a they danced on the keys, leaving Itachi somewhat speechless but he wasn't going to let her have this battle "you look like you need a glass of wine"

"I do but, unfortunately, pianist don't get breaks" she looked up at him yet again but this time with enticing eyes "but I can certainly do it on my free time, all you have to do is just name when and where"

Itachi smirked he got her "how about my place, tomorrow night, at 7pm"

"Hm, tomorrow night at 7?" she repeated as she tought about it "can we make it 8:30pm? I have something to do at 7:30"

"For you ma'am I'll make an exception" he said "how shall I take your number down?"

She let out a flirtatious laugh "my business card is next to my tip jar, just take one"

Itachi purposely leaned across her grabbing the card; he looked at her in the eyes holding the card in between his index finger and his middle finger, he tucked it into his breast pocket of his suit then moved some hair from her face "I'll call you tomorrow"

"I'll be waiting" she said as he sat up straight again

Itachi didn't say anything else, he simply turned around and walked back to the table and swiftly sat back down with the rest of his family, Sasuke looked at his older brother curiously "well that certainly took a long time, what happened over there?"

Itachi shot a half smile at his bother "don't worry your foolish head about it little brother"

For the rest of his time there he would look at her playing like she was in her own little world, she seemed different not like the other girls, almost perfect. When the bill arrived his father picked up and the Uchiha's left the resturant. On their way out Itachi put something generous bill in her tip jar.

**So there you have it, thats the end of this chapter. Did you like it? please review, and let me know what you think. sorry for any spelling or grammar errors again, I was so excited that to put this up that I was typing so fast. Just tell me where and I'll fix anything. Well thats all I got, until I see you in the next chapter my lovelies, peace! 3**


	3. Chapter Three: Holy Similar

**Hiiii my lovelies I'm back with yet another chapter here. This one should be long because why not give you guys a long chapter?**  
><strong>I attempted to make this one funny I'm not really good with writing humor and I don't want the tone to be so serious so here we go! Btw sorry if this came out crappy I had to upload this one on my phone<strong>

Sasori sat on a couch practically dying waiting on his younger sister. The cold weather was really taking its toll on Sasori who body was use to year round heat. His nose was stuffed up therefore he sounded nasally, his sore throat added on the touchier of his voice by making it sound raspy. His chest felt like it needed an extra set of lungs just to process the oxygen that he was attempting to breathe and don't even let me bring up what type of agony his asthma is is adding on to this.

Maya was concerned for her elder brother by eight minutes and thirty-two seconds he never gotten this sick before. In the kitchen she was mixing up all types of things in his tea to help him for the day, lemon, honey, and different types of herbs, was the concoction that she was stirring up in the hot water before putting the tea bag in. She walked over to him still stirring, she wanted to make sure that it was going to work "do you need your inhaler?"

The red headed male shook his head as he reached for the cup the red headed female put out in front of him but before he even put his hands on it he let out an unexpected violent cough that made Maya flinch causing some of the tea to slash on her she wince at the temporary burning sensation "sorry" was the word he manage to say, his throat wouldn't let him say much since it felt like something was stabbing it

"It's okay, just drink your tea" she handed him the cup then went back into the kitchen to grab a piece of paper towel in an attempt to whip up the wetness "are you sure you don't need your inhaler?"

Sasori put down the cup after taking a sip, his air ways instantly clearing up enough for him to make up a sentence "yes, I'm sure" he put the cup to his lips again taking a couple of more sips before pulling away. She sat down next to him and placing the back of her hand on his forehead to check for abnormal temperature, he chuckled placing his hand over hers lowering it back down to her lap "I'm fine, really trust me I'm feeling better already. The tea is nice, just like how our mother use to make"

She looked at him sorta surprise "really?"

He nodded after taking another sip "yeah, you really are turning into her aren't you"

"Well if you aren't going to keep yourself healthy who will?" She asked folding her arms

Sasori let out a chuckled which turned into a laugh "mother would've said that"

"Cut it out will ya" said Maya rolling her eyes. Sasori looked at the semi-pout that his sister had on his face she was really cute when she wanted to be he brought the cup back up to his lips with the intention of finishing it off "who is Dei?" that intention was not going to be seen through

He choked on his tea nearly killing himself "what?"

"When you was sleeping earlier, you kept muttering Dei and something else after that I could understand" she explained

Sasori cheeks turned a pink color, he couldn't have been dreaming about Deidara could he? He don't even remember the blue eyed blond man in his head "uh..."

Maya grinned knowing she had to be right by her brother's reaction "oh my god, your crushing on somebody?! Why didn't you tell me" the woman was acting like a five year old who was on a sugar rush as she bounced on the couch "tell me everything! What's his name? How old is he? Any siblings? Pets? Oh! What does she look like? How about h-"

"Maya will you chill out! Its not that serious" he shouted causing Maya to stop her rant she looked at him and blinked a couple times, he sighed and leaned back folding his arms "I met a guy yesterday at the cafe around the corner, we talked for a bit no big deal"

Maya folded her arms and pouted "well that didn't answer many of my questions"

"You don't need to know anything anyway!" He shouted causing Maya to laugh his eye twitched "hey what's so funny?!" She only laughed harder "I really can't stand you"

(At the Cafe)

The our friends were at the cafe again, going through their daily routine but today someone was missing. The blond glanced at the seat that their raven haired friend would usually be seated in "where's Itachi?"

"He does have that presentation today, maybe it's running longer than he expected" Hidan put his cup of coffee down beside his laptop before looking up at Deidara "so, did the red head call you last night?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the question "no" was his simple answer, he didn't want to talk about it the man was clearly an self absorbed ass hole even if he did seem perfect

Pein chuckled at his response "what were you doing? waiting by the phone?"

"What? No, I would never" he quickly said a guilty tone overtaking his voice

"Aww our little DeiDei is growing up" said Hidan as he messed with his hair

Deidara slapped his hand away "cut it out!"

Hidan couldn't help but laugh, Deidara was clearly disappointed by the mysteriously perfect man not calling him, Hidan always found it cute the way Deidara would react to certain things. He patted his head Deidara blushed as he pushed his hand away again "your such a brat"

"Your both brats if you ask me" Pein gave a slight smirk "but seriously Deidara were you really waiting by the phone for him? I wouldn't be surprise"

The blush on Deidara's face got deeper as he thought about how he indeed fell asleep last night by his phone waiting on it to vibrate but the man was to prideful to admit it instead he scoffed and moved some of his bang away from his eye "no, like I said I'll never do anything like that"

"I would believe you but the bright red blush on your face says otherwise" Pein leaned back on his chair and chuckled "it's okay no need to be prideful in my opinion you need a rebound after the Suigetsu situation"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that little nuisance" said Hidan "he was annoying why did you like him again?"

Deidara looked down his blush faded "I thought he was a nice guy but.." He trailed off in his thoughts of the man he once dated, if that man was a drug Deidara became an addict he was totally in love with him until he found out that he was a serial cheater of both sexes, the Blondie was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Itachi walk by sitting himself down in the seat beside him. The onyx-eyed man didn't give a greeting, after he sat down he put his head down like he was ashamed, Deidara poked him on the visible part of his neck causing a groan from the man "bad presentation?"

"It wasn't the presentation, the presentation went great, we even landed a couple of deals" said Itachi his head still down

Pein looked confused "if the presentation went well then why do you look like that?"  
>"I'm not discussing that I'll never hear the end of it from any of you" Itachi stated that as if he already knew what was going to happen. Truth is he didn't, his friends were unpredictable<p>

"Come on Uchiha let the cat out of the bag you got me curious" Hidan grinned

Itachi looked up at the man who was now attacking his nerves, he groaned out of anger "fine" he picked himself up sitting in his chair the proper way "the whole time I was giving the presentation I was sitting because it was a slide show, I was calm, cool, and collected. After it was over I naturally stood up to say thank you" he paused "my mind must have been somewhere else cause when I stood up-"

Realizing what had happened Hidan suddenly burst out laughing "you got a boner?!"

Itachi groaned embarrassed he put his head back down "shut up it's nothing I'm proud of"

Pein tried his best to hold in his laughter "are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I'm serious" was his simple answer as he kept his head down, he was utterly embarrassed, nothing like that haven't happened since his teenage years. The man was 26. 26! It was embarrassing that his body still acted like a teenage one and why while he was at a place of business? The thing that really confusing to him was how his mind wasn't even in the gutter during the presentation

"Tsk tsk Itachi I am rather disappointed in you" Hidan said mocking him, it took Itachi all his self control not to throw his own man's coffee on him

"What was you thinking of to even get a boner?" Deidara was curious, it was out of character for Itachi to do something like that yet and still half of him wish he was there to se all of it. Deidara would admit that he was sexually attracted to Itachi, the only problem was that the Uchiha was straight

"Ah ah ah not what, who" Hidan's grin turned into a smirk "who was on your mind Itachi? That woman have to be amazing to have your hormones acting all out of character"

Itachi groaned again for what seemed like the hundredth time "thats the thing, my mind was clean the whole time"

"Must of been your subconscious mind causing those problems then" said Pein "it happens sometimes you know. Your conscious mind will be aware of your surroundings and it would act right while your subconscious mind focuses on the things you want to be thinking about almost like forbidden thought. So Hidan is right it was a who and not a what"

Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance, who told him to get all smart? Even thought that reasoning is clearly what happened he didn't want to admit it "so who were you thinking about?"  
>Deidara's question snapped him out his thoughts. It couldn't have been Maya, he haven't even gotten to know her yet she couldn't be the reason why he had an unexpected boner at work<p>

"Well Pein isnt this something, Deidara is head over heels over a mysteriously perfect guy while Itachi over here is having forbidden thoughts about a mystery girl we know nothing about" Hidan smirked, he was enjoying every second of it

"Shut it will ya!" The raven haired man and the blondie both said at the same time

Hidan laughed then he looked up and smirked this time a more devious one "speaking of the devils, there's one"

"Huh?" Deidara looked behind him to see Sasori with some red headed woman ordering at the cash register

"Who is the other red head?" Asked Pein

Deidara looked again before turning back around "I don't know, he never mentioned a woman, then again we didn't get to talk much, his phone went off and then he had to go"

"Maybe it was her on the other end" Itachi suggested as a waitress came and gave him his cup of coffee, Itachi gave her a tip, she thanked him before she left

"That's weird he doesn't strike me as the bisexual type, although its clear that he does like boys after what had happened yesterday" said Hidan

Pein sighed as he took a drink of his coffee "at least give the man the benefit of the doubt you don't even know who she is"

"Oh hey there Blondie" a sudden deep tone voice spoke, they all looked up the see the red headed man "surprise to see you here again"

Deidara looked down at the table "I'm here everyday around this time except for Sundays"

"Oh I see" Sasori noticed his behavior and his expression soften "what's the matter?"

"Nothi-"

"I'll tell you what's the matter" Hidan cut off Deidara by standing up in front of Sasori both of them was around the same height so they were looking at each other straight in the eye and though Hidan had a stern look on his face Sasori remained clam "listen here Mr. Perfect Deidara here is all depressed because you didn't make an effort to call him last night"

"I didn't...oh" Sasori smiled as he took a step back from Hidan to gain personal space "I was at a charity I'm very active with. It houses homeless children giving in them the care they need to survive. Something went wrong with their heating and since I'm the only handy man they know, they contacted me"

Hidan blinked a couple times to register his response "charity?"

Sasori nodded "yes, I like to give back on my free time and I love kids, hopefully I'll find the right guy to adopt a few with. I even have my eye on this adorable little girl that lives there"

With a roll of his eyes Hidan sat back down in defeat, Pein chuckled "I told you to give him the benefit of the doubt" Hidan glared at him

The red headed male chuckled "sorry if I kept you up waiting on me, I didn't have you waiting by the phone for me did I"

Deidara blushed caused thats exactly how he had him last night, then, the mysterious red headed woman walked up handing Sasori a cup of coffee. The four men sitting at the table looked shocked because the two of them looked identical besides the gender difference "here, in my opinion you don't need it, and you owe me six bucks"

Sasori scoffed as he grabbed the cup of coffee from her "whatever"

"Wait a minute there's a girl version of you?!" Hidan exclaimed

Itachi looked at the woman "Maya?"

The ruby eyed woman looked down at him "oh hi Itachi, fancy seeing you here. You stalking me or something?"

The three sitting down looked at Itachi "you know her?" Asked Deidara

Sasori looked at his sister "you know him?"

"Oh yeah by the way last night I met a guy while playing piano at the restaurant" she nonchalantly stated as she drunk some coffee from her cup

The male look alike let out a low growl of annoyance towards her "I really don't understand how on earth we shared the same womb" the woman lowered her coffee only to turn towards her look alike and stick her tongue out at him "its amazing how men are attracted to you"

She chuckled "if I'm ugly your ugly"

"I'm so confused right now" Hidan sighed in annoyance

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm his little sister by eight minutes and thirty two seconds" She introduced herself "my name is Maya no Danna, he fails to mention me alot"

"Look who talking" Sasori said

Maya waved her hand at "oh hush you should be in bed anyway"

A devilish thought came across Hidan's mind as he leaned back in his chair looking up at Maya "so you know Itachi huh?" Itachi immediately shot a where-the-hell-are-you-going-with-this look

"Yeah, I play piano at this restaurant every other night and I guess he and his family were having dinner together" she answered

"Well thats pretty interesting seeing that our friend Itachi here got a myster- ow!" He suddenly shouted out in pain bending over to hold onto his leg he glared at Itachi "what the hell was that for you little bastard!"

Itachi was calm as he sat his cup down on the table "I have no idea what you mean Hidan"

"Pitiful" Pein said "by the way, my name is Pein. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other"

Deidara smiled at Maya "oh yeah my name is Deidara"

"Deidara?" Maya repeated Sasori's heart skipped a beat he knew his sister it was only a matter of time before she realized that it was his name he was muttering in his sleep this morning "I think I heard you name before but I don't know where, and your face looks familiar to" Sasori started to mentally panic, wait a minute where could have she seen his face? Did she meet him before he did. He hope she would figure that part out before she pieced together that his name was coming out of his mouth "Oh wait I know where I heard your name"

'God help me' Sasori thought as he looked up

"You were at the university giving a speech about art, you went on about how art was an explosion" Maya said

Deidara grinned "yep that was me it was assignment and it was my turn to present"

"Certainly sounds like something you would go on about" said Itachi

Sasori let out a low sigh of relief then a confuse look over took his face "wait a minute. Art is an explosion?"

The ocean eyed man nodded "yeah, that's my perception on art. It's a big bang, art is brief its only beautiful for a second"

"Well your perception is wrong, art is eternal what's the point of art if you can't enjoy it for years to come" Sasori stated "to say art is a bang is simply childish"

"Excuse me?" Deidara looked at him both confused and surprise maybe he wasn't so perfect "what type of art is eternal?"

Maya sat down at the table in the only available seat next to Pein, she knew this was about to get good anybody who goes against Sasori's theory of art is sure to be a show

"I can name you twenty pieces of paintings and sculptures that are still being enjoyed by people today that was made centuries ago"

"That boring Leonardo crap thats collecting dust on the walls of those museum? Tch, that's not real art, un" and his speech impediment was back "art is an explosion, yeah! Its not beautiful unless it gets blown up, un!"

Hidan blinked a couple times "whoa, they're really passionate about this"

"They sound like an old married couple if you ask me" Pein said as he checked his phone

"Thats funny I thought he grew out of his speech impediment" said Itachi

"Art is eternal. Art is an explosion. Blah blah blah your both wrong" Maya sat back in her chair as she took a sip of her coffee her statement caused everyone in the conversation to look at her

"What?" Asked Deidara

"How do we have the exact same DNA strain?" Said Sasori

Itachi smirked, one that said he was amused "oh really? Tell us then what is your perception of art?"

Maya looked at Itachi and gave him a smiled "duh its both"

"What?" Deidara repeated

"Don't worry she's crazy" said Sasori

"Let me explain before you throw me in a mental hospital" Maya folded her arms "Sasori is right, such things like Micheal Angelo's sculptures are ment to be admired and last forever, but most of them don't exactly last because some sculptures from centuries ago have missing parts. Deidara is right also, for instance, fireworks, its an explosion, it's beautiful and it only last a second. But art wouldn't be art if you couldn't make new things out if it to create something even better. I say blow up the Mona Lisa and create some more gorgeous"

"I still think your crazy" said Sasori

"I think thats the only thing were agreeing on right now" said Deidara

Maya stuck out her tongue at the both of them before stealing a piece of Pein's coffee cake, Pein chuckled as he pushed the small plate towards her indicating that she could have it. He honestly didn't want it, he always ordered a piece of coffee cake and never touch it, Maya smiled "well fine if you don't agree with my theory how about you argue somewhere else"

Sasori smirked "that don't sound like a bad idea, how about my place at eight"

A light blushed came across Deidara's face as he nodded "you have my number"

Maya praised herself "yall see that? I'm the perfect match maker"

The male scoffed "match maker? We met each other yesterday" Maya eyes widen as she looked at her brother and Sasori facepalmed as he knew she realized a couple things "why do I talk?"

"Oh my God! You were s-" she was cut off by Sasori stuffing coffee cake in her mouth  
>"Now now sis you shouldn't talk with your mouth full that's poor manners" Sasori said with a smiled, he looked at her expression then chuckled "she's gonna kill me later"<p>

Maya just swallowed the coffee cake and stood up "whatever I'll deal with you later. Were late"

"Oh I almost forgot. We gotta go" Sasori said "see you guys around"

Before leaving Maya gave Itachi a look "were still on for 8:30 at my place tonight"

"Wouldn't miss it" Itachi smirked at her

Sasori looked back and forth between the two before focusing on Maya "what's going on at 8:30 tonight?"

She smiled as she grabbed his wrist dragging him out the cafe "now now Sasori stay out of grown folks business"

"I'm eight minutes and thirty two seconds older than you!" Sasori exclaimed before they were completely out

The three looked at Itachi who shot looks back at all of them "what?"

"What's going on at 8:30?" Asked Deidara

Itachi smirked "don't worry about it"

((Authors Note: And that's the end of chapter three! I didn't think I was going to finish this because of the fact that my mother took her laptop with her to the hospital, she's with my little brother he's doing better, I don't have a laptop of my own and it was a pain trying to type this on my phone XD anyway hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it long for you. Well that's all I got for now, please comment and rate. I'll be back soon with chapter four. Bye my lovelies ^_^) ))


	4. Chapter Four : The Dates

**I'm baaaacckkk! Here we go with Chapter Four, this one was a struggle for some reason. Oh well on with the chapter, hope you enjoy! This one is the first upload with my new laptop that I got for Christmas! (^_^)**

"Sasori!" A little brunette girl exclaimed as she ran towards him

Sasori faced the direction the little girl was calling him from, a smile came across his as he picked her up before she collided in with him "Takara, why are you so excited I saw you yesterday"

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck "I know but I like it when your here"

Sasori smiled warmly as he ran his fingers through her hair "I like it when I'm here with you to"

"Maya!" The girl reached for the red head look alike practically jumping from Sasori's arms

Maya chuckled picking her up "hey you, your hyper today" She hugged her the same way she hugged Sasori, Maya's reaction was the same

Takara is an adorable four year old girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. Naomi got housed by the charity after her parents died in a car accident when she was two, despite that she is a normal happy little girl without a care in the world just how a kid her age should be. Sasori desperately wanted to adopt the sweet little girl but because of the situation his little sister and himself were in he knew it would be impossible. Besides he didn't want to see her get hurt, if anything happened to her he would lose it, he'd probably kill everyone in a 130 mile radius.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Takara pulling his pant leg when his attention was directed towards her, her smile got bigger "why are you here today Sasori?"

The red head crouched down to her level "Maya and I are teaching the older kids some mix marshall arts today"

The little girl bounced up and down "I wanna do it to! Teach me to, I wanna learn!"

Sasori put a hand on top of her head as he chuckled "your a little too small right now, wait until your older and bigger I promise I'll teach you, okay"

She pouted and folded her arms "okay"

He kissed her forehead "I gotta go, I'll come see you before I leave"

She smiled holding out her pinky finger "promise?"

He couldn't help but laugh softly as he locked their pinky fingers together "promise" he stood up "now go ahead and play, I'll come look for you"

"Okay" She said before she skipped back to the other kids

The charity they were in is called Cherish Hands which is a group home for kids. The charity take children as young as newborns and if someone doesn't adopt them they can stay up until their 19 and if they still need help after that, the charity will even help them get on their feet. The twins thought that it was a perfect charity, especially since they love kids. They were pretty active with it when they lived in California but when they moved to New York a few months ago thats when they really got into it.

The building the charity had was pretty big, it has four floors that devided the kids with age. The first floor was a universal floor that all the kids can play and socialize in. The second floor was for infants to ten years olds. The third floor was for kids eleven to fourteen. The fourth and final floor was for kids fifteen to nineteen.

Maya and Sasori volunteered in different ways, they tutored, taught the older kids mix marshall arts, taught how to play interments, and do all different kinds of things. They even helped put together old run down rooms the building had to be another bed room.

After they finished the mix marshall arts lesson for the week, it was around 7pm. Maya stretched and groaned "ugh, my muscles are stiff"

"Yours? Mines, Akito is really getting stronger" Sasori massaged his own neck as he picked up his phone

"You about to text your little boy toy?" Maya teased

Sasori scoffed "he's not my boy toy"

"Oh whatever you two are perfect for each other" Maya laughed a little as she decided to check her phone. She got a text from an unknown number that said: _I hope your getting ready for tonight ;)_

Maya smirked to herself since she knew who he was, she was in mid response when her brother scared the hell outta her "winky face, what are you two doing tonight?" He was standing right over her shoulder, not expecting this Maya jumped almost dropping her phone causing Sasori to laugh

"Shut up its not funny! Your such a creep" Maya stated as she stood up "have a fun night with Deidara, don't fuck him on the first date now" she said as she walked towards the door

Sasori followed her, a pink blush came across his face "its not a date"

"Whatever you say big brother, I'll see you tomorrow during the exchanged" said Maya as they walked out, Sasori walked her to her car

"Yeah I'll see ya" Sasori waved his hand "taxi!" He shouted, shortly after a taxi stopped and Sasori then went up to it getting into the backseat, he told the driver his address and he started driving

**(Lets go to Deidara)**

Deidara was in his apartment, he had just finished making himself a sandwich with different types of meats. He was so hungry he didn't have times to look at the labels as he put them in between the pieces of bread. He took a bite out of it then thought for a moment as he taste it

'Turkey...ham and...what else did I put on here?' He thought as he looked in it 'the hell am I really that hungry that I put salami on here?' He shrugged his shoulders taking another bite of his sandwich

His phone vibrated and he picked it up off the counter, looking at who the text was from he nearly choked on his meal "Sasori?" He opened the message which read: _Think you can come over my place in an hour? If not I'll be happy to come to you_

Jesus, he even sounded perfect over text message. He took a breath and texted him back: I'd be able to if you give me an address

He smiled to himself because he think he nailed the response, a minute late his phone vibrated and he instantly the message that had his address on it. He texted back with an "omw"

Okay now he had to get ready, he decided to keep it casual and comfortable as he threw on a pair of dark blue jeans with a blue t-shirt with a black jacket. He put on his timberline boots and his black coat. It was winter in New York and he had no plans of being sick. He put on his hat then his scarf, and lastly his gloves as he proceeded to walk outside his apartment. He locked the door behind him and walked out of his apartment building.

The crisp cold wind instantly made Deidara feel the rash of winter, he honestly only liked the cold for only three occasions. Halloween, Christmas, and New Years, spring babies went ment to deal with the cold.

"Taxi!" He shouted waving his arm, a taxi pulled up to him and Deidara got in giving the driver the address.

**(Lets go see what's Maya is doing)**

Maya collapse on her couch "ugh my body is killing me" she rubbed her neck as she thought out loud "those kids at the charity really gave me a run for me money today. I need a bath"

Her phone vibrated and she reached in her pocket to look at the message, it was from Itachi: _Omw should be there in about 20 minutes hope your ready for me_

Twenty minutes huh? That don't seem to bad.

"Wait a minute! Twenty minutes?!" She sat up quickly realizing she was nowhere near ready "oh my gosh my hair! What the hell do I put on?!" She looked at the time on her phone 8:11pm "great, out of all the men in the world I get the one who wanna arrive on time"

She rushed upstairs to her room to see what she could put on she pulled out a burgundy sweater shirt 'those looks cozy' she thought as she pit it on, she looked at herself in her mirror "not to dressy, not to casual, just the right amount of sexy" she looked around the room "I should really stop talking out loud to myself"

She put on a pair of dark blue jeans to compliment the color of the shirt she had on, then she put on a pair of baby doll shoes that she wore around the house. She smiled to herself, it was perfect. She took her hair down from its pony tail then looked at the time 8:20pm she went into the bathroom plugging up her flat irons "okay I have ten minutes to do this, won't be able to finish curls so lets get this straight"

Before she knew it her loft buzzer was buzzing a way to tell her that somebody was here, she went and pressed the button that was in the hallway next to her bathroom "who is it?" She let go she could hear the response

"It's Itachi"

She pushed the button "let go and wait for the green light to flash above the door before you open it" she let go of that button and pressed down on the green button a few seconds later she heard 'ding ding' and she let go

Maya went into her bathroom unplugging the flat irons and but them below the sink. She brushed out her hair then at herself in the mirror "looking good as always" she heard a knock "its show time"

As she left she closed the bathroom door behind her and went down the stairs to her front door, she opened it showing non other than Itachi Uchiha "find the place okay?" She asked stepping out of his way to let him in

"Everything but the elevator" Itachi responded as he stepped in taking off his coat reveling that he was dressed business casual "you look stunning"

Maya chuckled "sorry about that but in my defense, I'm only on the third floor. You don't look to bad yourself" she took his coat from him and hung it up on the coat rack "make your myself comfortable, I'll go get the wine"

Maya went into the kitchen while Itachi went into the living room and took a seat on the couch looking around she smiled slightly to himself 'well I'm in for on hell of a night'

**(To Sasori's Apartment)**

Sasori was sitting in a room that was suppose to be another room but he made it into his art studio. He had all different types of things from mini sculptures to paintings. The thing he had the most of was puppets, Sasori loved puppets it was like and unhealthy obsession. His dad gave him a puppet when he was three and for some unknown reason he pretty much fell in love with it, even Sasori don't know why he love them so much.

In fact he was working on one right now, she was tightening the screws to keep the body parts together. That was until he heard a knock on his apartment door, already knowing who it was he got up from his seat and when to the front door opening it "hey blondie" he stepped out of the way to let him in "just toss your things anywhere I'm not a neat freak"

Deidara lightly smiled as he walked in "hey yourself" he took of his things to protect him from the winter, putting them all together on the couch "something smells good"

"Oh I made chicken stir fry about 30 minutes ago" answered Sasori "I can make you a plate if you like, shortie"

"Hey that'll be g- shortie?" Deidara was slightly offended "I'm 5'11"

Sasori smirked "and I'm 6'2 any other arguments" Deidara let out a low growl, Sasori couldn't help but laugh a little as he turned and went into his kitchen "actually we are here to argue"

"Huh?" Deidara was snapped out of his anger, he folded his arms "oh yeah because your view on art is ridiculous"

"Whats your perception again? Art is a bang? Where did you even get that theory from?" Asked Sasori as he pulled out a few plates from his cabinets

"I always liked blowing stuff up since I was a kid, un" Deidara folded his arms "the sound of the blast, the smell of the smoke, the colors you see when it explode, and the aftermath is the best part, yeah!"

Sasori chuckled "your speech impediment is cute" Deidara blushed, he didn't even notice that his speech impediment took over again, it only comes back when he was extremely nervous or when he was talking about something he was passionate about...what would be the case here then? The red head chuckled again "I'm just teasing, here"

Sasori had a plate of the stir fry he had made, Deidara took the plate from him not really thinking about it he picked up the fork and took a bite and he was surprised of how good it was he didnt think a guy like him could cook "wow this is really good"

"Thanks, after my sister moved out of here and into her loft I thought that I should be able to cook for myself" Sasori had already made his plate he leaned against his counter "sorry I don't have a table, I usually eat like this or in my studio"

"Studio?"

Sasori nodded "I turned Maya's old room into an art studio, even before she moved out we ate on the couch in the living room"

Deidara scoffed "what kind of art do you have in there? That boring stuff you were talking about earlier" Sasori paused as if he hesitated to say his answer "well?"

"I mostly make puppets" he finally said

Did Deidara just heard what he think he just heard "puppets?" Sasori nodded as he took a bite of his food "so you play with dolls"

Sasori half smiled "I wouldn't call them dolls but most people do, their puppets, I've been found of them since I was like six, I still have my first one"

Deidara chuckled "that's cute, I wanna see"

"Okay, come with me" Sasori walked out of the kitchen and Deidara followed him to a room in the back, it had all types of paintings on the wall, sculptures on the side of the walls, but most of all it had different kinds of wood laying around propably unfinished body parts for his puppets

Deidara watched as Sasori went to a box in the corner, it only took him a second to turn around with a small wooden puppet in his hand "for some reason I named him Seto, I don't know why but he was the start of my little obsession" he had a small smile as he said it

"It looks pretty old and run down, why don't you fix him up?" Deidara asked

"Because he's perfect the way he is" Sasori looked down at it "if I fix him he won't be the same Seto from when I first got him, I want him to last as long as he could. He's my definition of art, he will last forever, in my eyes he's enternal. Even if his exsistance isn't phsyical anymore, he will live on in my heart and in my memory. That's why art is eternal"

Deidara looked at him in a different way, that statement almost changed his mind on what he thought on art. Almost. It was good, but not good enough, Deidara smiled "that's a beatiful way to put it, but I think art is a bang because nothing will turly last forever. Those painting on the wall of those museums they will eventually fade away until no one can see them again, even though I scuplt myself I know those wont last forever either because of the way those Anient Greese scptures that are falling apart. They'll be long forgotten about to genterations to come. That's why I say art is an explosion, the true art only last for a limited time before its forgotten"

Sasori chuckled softly "you have a beatiful way of putting it also, almost made me change my mind. Almost, that wasn't good enough" he turned around to put Seto back in his box

Deidara scoffed "oh whatever red head" he looked around at the wooden body parts around the room "I never made a puppet before"

"Its a lot of work, but it passes the time so I do it" Sasori turned back around facing Deidara "I can show you"

The blond nodded as he smiled slightly "I would like that"

**(Lets go see what our other couple is up to)**

Its been about two hours since their little date started and they were really enjoying each other's company, they were getting to know one another, asking and answering questions, sharing opnions and sharing stories, speaking of which, our red headed twin was in the middle of one "no look that part wasn't my fault, if Sasori would've just kept dad busy I wouldn't have had to pour the punch on mom's head"

"All this to keep a picture away from your parents?" asked Itachi

"Hey, I was 14 I thought when they say that, that they wouldn't let me out of my room until my twenty-fifth birthday" Maya chucked "your one to talk, what did you do to the house down the block from you again?"

"Whoa, wait a minute in my defense it was Halloween plus I was 15, he didn't give the treat so we delivered the trick" Itachi took a sip of his wine, it was his third glass he wasn't worried though Itachi had an abnormally high alcohol tolerance "did you even end of hiding the picture?"

Maya smiled a little "yeah but our idiot friend forgot to burn it so her mom ended up seeing it and snitched on us, we were grounded for two weeks. I'm telling you we had some crazy adventures, we shoud've had a reality show"

"I would've watched it that's for sure" Itachi responded, he watched her as she drinked some more of her wine from her glass, she was really an intresting woman, nice, smart, well-rounded, and beatiful she wasn't like other women that he have met the others were air-headed and stuck-up once he got to know them. His eyes started to wonder then he noticed the intresments that were placed up against the wall "you play those to?"

Maya took a look over to where his eyes were fixated on "oh yeah, my mom and dad put me in a bunch of lessons when I was younger" Itachi was amazed at that answer, put up against that wall was a violin, a saxophone, a flute, and a guitar. He already had the knowledge that she played piano also from last night. Next to the instruments was a trophy case with all different awards for her musical talent, and next to that one was another trophy case filled with...

"Your in mix marshal arts also?" Asked Itachi

Maya smiled proudly "yep, I'm a black belt"

Itachi was intrigued "where did you learn MMA?"

"In a dojo back in California, it took me a while to catch on to everything but when I did I was jumping from belt to belt, before I knew it I was a black belt and I was considered a master" She answered, her voice full of pride "its really the only extra curricular activity I enjoyed besides dancing"

"Only activity? What else did you do?" Itachi asked surprised

"Well..." She thought about it for a moment "besides the MMA and the instruments, my mom also put me in vocal lessons along with dancing including modern, hip-hop, and ballet. My dad was the one who signed me up for gymnastics, track and field, basketball, softball, and volleyball"

_'She gotta be kidding me' _Itachi thought "you must have been busy back then"

"Yeah but I'm glad my mom and dad signed me up for all that, it opened a lot of doors surprisingly,I think they set that up" said Maya

Hey phone started buzzing, she looked at the collar ID rolling her eyes as she picked it up "Maya Danna here" she answered nonchalantly, her expression soften as she listened "wait I...no no don't do that...I understand...alright see you" she hung up and sighed "I'm sorry, that was the restaurant. The other pianist call in sick so I need to come in. Sorry but I have to cut this short"

Itachi smiled at her "I completely understand" he set his wine glass on the table "don't worry about it, we'll definitely met up like this again"

Maya smiled back at him "we most definelty will"

They both stood up, Maya walked him to the front door, Itachi put on his coat "it was a pleasure Maya"

"I had a good time to, be careful out there" she said

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself" she laughed a little, Itachi lightly grabbed her chin making her look at him in the eyes he leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek "goodnight Maya" on that note the Uchiha opened the door leaving the loft

Maya locked the door behind him then leaned against it looked up slightly "damn" how did a simple kiss on the cheek make her heart race "damn Maya chill out" she left front her door and went upstairs to her room

Walking down the stairs, smirking to himself Itachi perpared himself for the coldness of winter "good evening sir" a ranomdon poliet said to him, he was going up

Itachi nodded his head to him "good evening" was the phrase he said to him before leaving the building calling for a taxi

The man continued upstairs, walkinng to the thrid floor he went up to a door knocking, about two seconds later the door opened and he smirked "well hello there" he said walking in

Maya rolled her eyes as she turned a walked in "yeah, yeah whatever. You intrerrupted a good night you know that"

"Like I said, I can come whenever I want. If I want you, I will come for you" he harashly said thowing his coat aside

Maya was walking up the stairs, she took off the t-shirt she changed into once Itachi left "yeah, yeah yeah lets just get this over with" she said distastefully walking into her room

He chuckled walking up the stairs unbuttoning his shirt "fine, but we'll still having this my way"

**(Lets go back to SasoDei)**

Deidara had to admit, this was the most he enjoyed himself he would of never thought that making puppets would be fun but yet again Sasori only taught him how to put them together "putting the fingers on can be trickly because their so small but its worst it once you put them on"

Deidara was sitting in a chair while Sasori was behind him, guilding him how to do everything, it took Deidara all he could not to blush madly at the close contact. He picked up one of the woodent fingers and tried screwing it in with the hand but soon lost his grip, Sasori chuckled "told you, look try this" Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand "told your index finger and your thumb like this and act like your reattacting your own digits, you'll be more careful if you think of it that way"

He did what he was told and pretty soon he had did it, his eyes lit up and he smiled "hey I got it"

"You sound like a child who used the bathroom for the first time" Sasori commented

"Shut up" Deidara said embarrassed

Sasori laughed "don't worry about it, your doing better than most, want to try another one?"

Deidara got a look of the time of his wrist watch "no, I should be going I have class in the morning" he stood up "but I had fun, we should do it again" In the process of turning around, he tripped on one of the legs of the chair Sasori caught him but he lost his balanced and he fell on the floor with Deidara landing on him, he groaned "oh gosh, I'm sorry I can be such a klutz"

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked rubbing his head

"I uh...I think so" He answered "but what about you?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me" he responded rubbing his shoulder

Deidara looked at his neck, and nearly panic "no your not your bleeding" he touched the back of his neck

Sasori put his hand over his "we knocked over some red paint, I'm fine"

Deidara blushed "o-okay"

Sasori didn't know why but at that moment he couldn't resist the man, he leaned up pulling him into a kiss, Deidara was surprised at first but shortly found himself melting into his arms, closing his eyes he kissed him back. The kiss was slow and passionate like Sasori was telling him all the feelings in this one kiss.

Sasori phone buzzed, with out breaking the kiss he pulled out his phone declining it setting it behind him, he wasn't about to let go until either of them needed to to breathe, but again his phone buzzed, only one person would call back to back like this, Sasori pulled away from Deidara picking up his phone "what do you want?" Deidara looked puzzled but he was to in a daze to think why Sasori suddenly snapped like that, he let out an a annoying sigh as he sat up "you couldn't have called a at worst time...fine whatever goodbye" he hung up tossing his phone aside "I'm sorry b-"

"I was leaving anyway remember" he said cutting him off "thank you for tonight"

"The pleasure was all mine" Sasori smirked before kissing him again

Deidara pulled away standing up "I'll show myself out"

Sasori laid back down on the floor "be careful, its a lot of creeps around this area"

"I've been living in New York longer than you have, goodnight" Deidara walked out of the room

Sasori waited until he heard the front door closed before he shivered, the every thought of this man that was about to be there in a few minutes made his skin crawled and his blood boil. Sasori sat up taking off his shirtm, he knew what he wanted, the sooner he give it to him the sooner he would leave "I can't wait until we pay these guys off for sure, then they stop bothering me and Maya" he said out loud to himself

A few minutes later, it was a knock on his door Sasori shivered as he walked to the door. This was not going to be enjoyable but yet again when is it ever enjoyable?

**And there you have it, Chapter Four. In the next chapter it'll be a ton of flashbacks explaining what's going on between Sasori and Maya. Plus there's going to be some other flash backs dealing with all our other characters in the next few chapters so just bare with me okay? Okay! until next time my lovelies bye! (^_^) **

**Btw, leave some reviews! It let me know that you want this story to keep going!**

**PS: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! **


	5. Update

Hello everyone,

So for those of you who been reading my story thank you, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been super busy with family and school. Midterms, Midterms, Midterms! I thought my head was about to explode! But its all said and over with now so I should be starting to type the ideas I have in my head in a few days so expect an update!

Another reason I haven't been updating is because of writers block, and my writers block is due to lack of comments. Seriously I don't even know if I am even talking to anyone right now like is anyone reading this? I don't care if it's a simple 'Love this' or 'Good story' those type of comments drive me to write and keep going and since I haven't been getting any I thought that no one was reading but then I saw a couple more people started following my story so I thought 'huh so people are reading'. All in all the more yo comment the faster I update! So give me some motivation?

The next chapter will be full of flashbacks, flashbacks everywhere, flashbacks from mostly everyone just to put up the background of everyone and their personal problems. So just sit back and wait just a few more days, I promise I got this!

Thank you for being patient with me lovelies ~ 3

Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays, all in all I hope you broke in the New Year well depending on what you celebrate or believe in

See you later alligator

~ YupItsHinata


End file.
